1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deer dragging and hanging device, and more particularly, pertains to a configured cylindrical member with a yoke and two handles and nuts at either end for engaging V-screws for either dragging of the deer through the woods or hanging of the deer from a tree, rafter or other member spaced from a ground plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been particularly difficult for deer hunters on shooting a deer to drag the deer out of the forest or the woods. If the deer cannot be loaded onto a vehicle, then it has to be manually dragged out, which is difficult and cumbersome.
Another problem has been that once the deer is brought out of the woods, to properly hang the deer to drain body fluids prior to or during the dressing of the deer.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices by providing a deer dragging and hanging device for readily securing and dragging a deer, as well as for securing and hanging of a deer.